deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Ending
Overview Ending is the longest project ever worked on (even still to this day, as of June 10th, 2015). Deadbäss has proposed the composition of Ending due to his knowledge of Future Bass suddenly trending, and it suited his style. Since April 16th, 2014, Deadbäss experimented several synthesizers, drumlines, hihats, and such to 'perfectize' the project. However, as trends say, it's not going too well for him (even more obvious due to how long it has been since the project started). Only one demo was submitted onto SoundCloud, but was eventually removed afterwards. As described on the demo before its deletion, it was a simple cello and vocals playing similarly to the game, Halo. ''It is suggested that Deadbäss was amazingly inspired by the work of the original composer and hopes to turn that part into something nobody has ever attempted to. Deadbäss has already marked Ending as a VIP release due to the hypes it has received. It is one of the only songs (with the exception of Gone and Afterglow) to receive such high hopes. Unlike the majority of his previous releases, it is already planned NOT to be a submission to Monstercat, which is a fairly large electronic music label, after the deal Monstercat and he made to discontinue any activities to each other simply because its artists could not stand the status of Deadbäss. Some believe they simply don't want him. Original Plan to Submission At first, Ending was planned to be one of many Deadbäss' submissions to Monstercat, until the agreement that was made with Monstercat. However, if Deadbäss were to submit his demo onto Monstercat, it is more than no doubt it would have. The belief is still strong, but is in theory, however. Along the way of production, Deadbäss himself already knew that the submission would no matter what be declined anyway due to artists on Monstercat having some personal issues with Deadbäss, even though he still has absolutely no idea how he infuriated with their lifestyles. Production Information based on Ending was already published on his official website, though it's thought to be changed at any moment after the establishment of Gone and its sister development, Society. The song is planned to change its BPM, or tempo, to differenciate between its more electronical feel and its classical orchestra. It is believed to create more of a natural MovieScore feel. The song is inspired by many soundtracks in which can be found in the ''Halo game series, as he was a former gamer in most of the series. As a youngster, he would generally hum the acapella of the vocalists and sometimes the cellos, violas, and sometimes the keys. Given the idea from the game, Deadbäss finally took matter into hands and start production of the song. He wants to add his (what appears to be) childhood into his library of songs that he has created. Definition No permanent definition is defined at the moment. However, according to its album art cover (shown below), it best describes of one who lost their life for a special cause that will benefit the future of their children. Album Art Cover The official art cover for the project redefines the ending of someone's life, whose served as a recognised man or woman for whatever cause it is. That is defined by the flaring pentagon and glare, which also symbolises the soul of that particular person. Deadbäss also attempted what is "poly-blur," which explains the triangular polygonal shapes of what appears as a mountain range. He has spoken in the past it was implemented to symbolise as memories captured into a crystal gem, where it shall never be forgotten. In the background of the sky, which is not exactly visible unless examined carefully, are cosmic distances. In terms of production, the album art cover spent approximately three months of production due to the poly-blur, the glaring effects, the detailing, and overall perfection in the vision of Deadbäss' eyes. Due to the production of the album art cover, it has actually severed the time spent to produce the song itself. Some would argue it was all worth it in the end, however. Trivia *It is the longest project in production (which still is even today) *It is the longest song compared to previous releases (Indigenous being the longest before Ending) *Ending is mistakenly taken as the final project of Deadbäss. The actual end project is Project of The End, which will not be released hopefully until the end of April 2016. *Part of the production was rendered out and used for a ROBLOX game, known as The Quarry Revamped, by Redesigning *The album cover took the longest time in production, significantly outdoing other covers *Ending was an original goal to be a Monstercat submission, but due to the reject of Gone, it is no longer valid. *It is believed to be one of the only songs to use orchestral, or MovieScore theming into the project *The thoughts of production in the album art cover and what was heard of it so far has marked it as a VIP release *The VIP release status on Ending was not permitted until the end of November 2014, when the ROBLOX game became popularised for a short time *Ending is accordingly planned to be one of the best releases of all time (according to fans) *Ending and several other projects will be extracted onto Deadbäss' final project, The End. Other projects that will also be used are Gone, The Internet, Relationships, Daybreak, and Afterglow. *It is proposed to be a memorial but somehow upbeating project References # http://www.soundcloud.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://www.facebook.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://www.youtube.com/DeadbassOfficial # http://www.instagram.com/Deadbass_ # http://www